


Maybe We're OK

by BruhByers



Category: The Try Guys (Web Series)
Genre: Adults, Alcohol, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety Disorder, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Canon Gay Character, Comfort/Angst, Couch Cuddles, Depression, Eating Disorders, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Gentle Kissing, Hangover, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Romance, Sad, Self-Esteem Issues, Sleepy Cuddles, drunk, eugene lee yang - Freeform, ned fulmer - Freeform, nedgene - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:13:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25124455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BruhByers/pseuds/BruhByers
Summary: Just another sad Eugene fan fiction :P We need more try guy fan fics out there.
Relationships: Ned Fulmer & Keith Habersberger & Zach Kornfeld & Eugene Lee Yang, Ned Fulmer/Eugene Lee Yang
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	1. drunk

Ned + Eugene

“Mhmm more shots,” Eugene said, placing his small glass down, and waving his hand up to catch the bartender’s attention. 

“Uh Eugene that’s enough,” Ned said, grabbing Eugene’s wrist and pulling it down. “You’re extremely drunk.”

“Nooo daddddd stopppp,” Eugene slurred trying to pull away from Ned. “I’m just a little tipsy; I could drive right now if I wanted to.”

“No, you couldn’t. Let’s go,” Ned commanded, getting up from the barstool and still holding onto Eugene’s thin wrist. 

“One more, pleaseee?” Eugene asked. Ned shook his head and gave Eugene a gentle tug, pulling him up. Eugene stumbled, almost falling into Ned. 

“See? Drunk.” Ned said. Eugene rolled his eyes as he continued to almost trip over his feet many times. 

“Am not, I just tripped,” Eugene mumbled. They exited the bar, chilly night air blowing onto their faces. 

“I’ll walk you home, Eugene,” Ned said, looking over at Eugene, who nodded sleepily, alcohol settling into his veins. He let Ned wrap his arm around his shoulder. 

“Whatta ‘bout you,” Eugene yawned, leaning his head on Ned’s broad shoulder. 

“I can walk home. My house isn’t too far…” Ned said, dress shoes clicking on the sidewalk, while Eugene’s slightly dragged and stumbled in an unpatterned mess  
.   
“You can stay at my place tonight” Eugene mumbled. “You can have my bed; I’ll sleep on the couch.”

“Alright,” Ned agreed, though he knew that he’d make Eugene take the bed. It was his house, after all… and he was pretty darn wasted. “Stay awake a little longer, ok Eugene?”

Ned said, shaking Eugene slightly. Eugene just groaned with a mix of drunkenness and sleepiness and forced his eyes to stay open.

“You’re right Ned,” Eugene slurred. “I’m super drunk.”

“I’m always right, Eugene,” Ned laughed. They were approaching Eugene’s house, Ned taking his key ring from his pocket. All the guys had copies of eachother’s house keys… just incase, even if Ned slightly regretted it since all the guys snuck into his house dressed as Santa once…

“Mhmm sure,” Eugene yawned, leaning heavily on Ned, who was unlocking the front door. Ned walked into Eugene’s house and flicked on the lights, making Eugene shield his dark brown eyes. “Jesus…” He breathed, wobbling as he pulled off his shoes and threw them aside.

“Let’s get you to bed,” Ned said, taking Eugene’s arm once again and leading him to his room.

“But I said that you were getting my bed,” Eugene said, small frown on his face.

“Well… I decided that you should get it. It’s your bed, for crying out loud,” Ned replied.

“But-”

“No buts. Good night Eugene,” Ned said closing the door behind him, leaving Eugene alnoe is his bedroom.

Gosh darn it, Ned.


	2. hungover

Eugene woke up the next morning with his head pounding, the room spinning around him and his mouth feeling like cotton. He pulled the covers over his eyes, avoiding the harsh sunbeams from the open blinds across the room. The only sound was coming from the hallway, Ned’s footsteps coming closer too his room. 

“Eugene, are you awake?” Ned asked, leaning against the doorframe. 

“No,” Eugene mumbled in reply, pulling the covers even more over his face. Ned laughed walking over across the room and closing the blinds. 

“Better?” Ned asked, watching Eugene’s head slip out the bundle of blankets on top of him. “You are super hungover, Eugene.”

“Not that much,” Eugene said dryly, rubbing his eyes and throwing his legs over his bed. Blood felt like it was rushing down from his head to his feet, making him lightheaded. 

“Oh, sure,” Ned said sarcastically. “C’mon. I made us some coffee.” Ned said grabbing Eugene’s hand and pulling him up. Eugene stumbled from the lightheadedness, the room spinning around him so fast he thought he was going to puke. 

“Hey, you good?” Ned asked, putting a hand on Eugene’s shoulder. Eugene sighed, and rubbed his eyes roughly. 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Eugene breathed, his legs feeling like lead and his head pounding. Blood rushed loudly in his ears. 

“Are you too hungover to go to work?” Ned continued, ignoring Eugene’s previous statement. 

“No, Ned, I said I’m fine,” Eugene replied, a slight harshness in his voice as he shook his head. “I just have a little headache. I’m good enough to work.”

“Alrighty then. Let’s said some coffee,” Ned said, walking out of the room with Eugene following him, who was trying not to throw up.

The entered the kitchen together, Ned both pouring them a mug of coffee. The caffeine felt good, but Eugene still felt sick and exhausted. He just wanted to crawl in bed and sleep, but work. Eugene mentally reminded himself to never get wasted on a Thursday ever again, knowing that this might happen again. 

“I’m gonna go take a shower,” Eugene mumbled downing the rest of his coffee, which they had drank in silence. Ned nodded and watched as he left the kitchen. He was worried for Eugene; to be honest, he looked horrible. Not in an unattractive way, (no, Eugene was super duper hot) but in a sickly way. 

‘Why did I agree to take Eugene drinking on a Thursday night?!?’


	3. work

“You can wear any of my clothes,” Eugene said as he walked out of the bathroom. “We’re about the same size.” 

“Mmm not so sure about that,” Ned replied, looking at Eugene, who only had a towel around his waist. “You’re super thin Eugene, like, really.” 

“Oh, yeah, sure. You’re not funny, Ned,” Eugene scoffed, rolling his eyes. He picked out some items from his closet and left-back towards the bathroom. Ned sighed, going to the back of Eugene’s closet where he left some of his clothes one time and changing quickly. 

“I’m not always joking all the time,” He mumbled to himself, looking out the bedroom door where the hallway is. “Can I use some of your hair product?” Ned asked as Eugene walked out, who nodded. 

“I still have to do mine, too,” Eugene said, getting out his hair stuff and two combs. Ned smirked.

“You know, It looks kinda cute without it,” Ned said, sweeping some stray black curls from the Asian man’s face. Eugene’s face went slightly red and he looked away.

“Shut up, Ned,” He mumbled with fake harshness, though a smirk grew across his face. Ned smirked too, looking back towards the mirror to do his hair. They got prepared for work the next 15 minutes, doing their hair and brushing their teeth. Eugene’s head pounded. 

“We can take my car, then pick up yours from the bar after work,” He said, grabbing his keys and walking out the door with Ned following closely behind. The sunlight outside made Eugene cover his eyes, so bright that he couldn’t see. 

“Do you want me to drive?” Ned asked, watching Eugene shield his eyes. 

“No, Ned, I’m fine. I can drive,” Eugene replied, though he felt all sorts of sick and awful. 

“Oh my gosh, Eugene. Just let me drive for god sakes,” Ned hissed, taking the keys from Eugene. He just nodded, feeling too nauseous to argue anymore. Eugene silently slid into the passenger seat, laying his back and staring up at the ceiling of the car. Ned started up the car in silence, glancing over at Eugene before driving. 

“Hey, Eugene, sorry for being harsh… I uh….” Ned mumbled, rubbing the back of his head. “I really care about you… I was just worried. I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine, Ned,” Eugene replied, turning to face Ned, who glanced at the Asian man’s dark baggy eyes. “I don’t think I could’ve driven anyway,” He said quietly, squeezing his eyes shut. Ned let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and tried to focus on the road, but hearing the soft breathing of the now sleeping man was overwhelming, making his heart pound quickly his face hot with a warm blush. 

The drive to the office was only 20 minutes long, but it felt longer with Ned constantly looking over at the sleeping man. They did a whole series on this; you’re not supposed to drive distracted… but he didn’t know Eugene would be such a distraction…. Ned tightened his grip on the wheel, feeling extremely grateful the drive was over and pulled up into the driveway. 

“Eugene, wake up,” Ned said softly to Eugene, who rubbed his eyes and sat up. 

“Thanks for driving me, Ned,” Eugene yawned and stretched his arms, showing the decorated sleeves of his favorite leather jacket. “And uh… Sorry I fell asleep.”

“It’s no problem,” Ned said, smiling at Eugene, who gave a shy one back. The sat in silence for a minute, before exiting the car in unison, Eugene lightly stumbling from his throbbing headache. 

“Took you two long enough,” Keith said, waiting for them by the door. “This afternoon me, Eugene, and Zach are gonna film the first part of the crop top video, while you are gonna go shopping with a stylist named Roman for your fashion fears video,” He explained. Ned nodded while they all walked down to their office area, which had two desks on each side of the wall (Keith next to Ned and Eugene next to Zach.) 

“Hey, Ned! Hey ‘Gene!” Zach greeted as they walked in. “Woah, Eugene, how hungover are you?” Zach asked. Eugene shrugged as he sat down, looking at the shorter man. 

“A Lil bit…”


	4. edit

“Eugene, I know you like your alcohol, bur seriously,” Zach said frowning slightly. “Coming to work hungover?” 

“I-I know… I’m sorry…” Eugene sighed, looking down at his hands, which were in his lap. “I was dumb…” He breathed, biting his lower lip, which trembled slightly. He felt a sinking feeling in his chest, knowing he let Zach down. He let the entire team down. He was constantly messing up. 

Ned saw the look of disappointment in Eugene’s face as the Asian man looked down at his hands, and decided to speak up.

“It’s ok, Eugene, you just got a little carried away…” Ned said soothingly. “I’ve gone to work hungover. Hell, Zach and Keith have come to work stoned!” 

Eugene shrugged.   
‘You don’t need to try and make me feel better,’ He thought to himself, glancing up a Ned with baggy and slightly red eyes. Zach laughed, looking down at Ned (He used a standing desk).   
“It’s true but hey, it wasn’t that bad,” Zach said. “I was only a little high."

“Oh gurl, no,” Ned replied in fake anger, making a hand sign like a drag queen would. “You were more than just a little high,” He sassed, making Zach laugh even harder. Eugene was relieved that Ned was able to turn the conversation to something else besides him and his poor decision. He put on his headphones and pulled his chair closer towards his desk, beginning to edit their video on Instagram filter apps. 

Watching and filming clips of it made Eugene even more self-conscious than he already was feeling. yes, they’ve shown their butts on the internet, but somehow, this was different. They were ‘perfecting’ their imperfections and what made them self-conscious. Filming the video kinda sucked, and now he was just reliving the insecurity.   
“You’re so thin, Eugene!” Keith exclaimed in the footage. Eugene cut it out and deleted it, putting the clip right after it into the video. Admittedly, he did find a lot of parts with the other guys hilarious (And when he made himself Nicki Minaj: that was funny) but he felt way too drained to laugh. Instead, he just continued to edit, pretending the super bright computer screen and migraine didn’t bother him. 

Eugene edited until his hand started to cramp from the constant clicking. He didn’t feel much better since a few hours ago, but now he could at least he could look at the screen normally now and didn’t have to squint to see it.   
Ned had left about 30 minutes ago to shop with Roman for his ‘fashion fears’ video, so now he, Zach, and Keith were going to be filming. Eugene got up from his desk and walked down the hallway to the kitchen, opening one of the cabinets to find some Advil and dry swallowed two, drinking a half glass of water to wash them down.   
“Ready to film, Eugene?” Zach asked from behind the taller man. Eugene turned around. 

“Yeah,” He said, placing down his glass and walking towards Zach. 

“Are you sure? When you’re all like... this?” Zach said, looking up at Eugene, who sighed deeply. 

“Yes. I’m sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Please leave a comment! (If you'd like to!) I'd love to chat!


	5. fashion

Eugene felt self slightly self-conscious in his crop top sweatshirt, but he was excited to be the guest star video. The first-ever! He also liked being able to tell the other guys what to do, even if Ned wasn’t there. He and Ned were both known to like being dominant. Eugene watched as the guys finished their introduction, before inviting him on the set to talk about the history of crop tops and yada yada yada. All that boring stuff. It was time now to actually make the crop tops, and wear them outside. 

  
  
  


Ned drove to the mall and pulled up in front of the mall. He walked in to greet Roman, who smiled and hugged him tightly. 

“Heyyy Ned!” He grinned. Ready to shop?” 

“Uhhh yeah, haha,” Ned said awkwardly. He was super nervous to wear clothes out of his comfort zone. He only ever wore polos and T-shirts, with tennis shoes and jeans or khakis. He’s what you’d call a basic white guy. 

“Awesome! Come on! We’re going in here first,” Roman said excitedly. Ned gave him a nervous-looking, eyebrows knit in worry. “Ooh! How about this?” Roman asked happily. 

“Uhhh… I mean….” Ned said awkwardly. “It’s colorful….?”

“Ok, so maybe not this one. How about this?” Roman offered. Ned looked at himself in the long mirror. He was wearing a long patterned coat, with a large collar and pockets. 

“Would Eugene like it?” Ned asked hesitantly, turning around to see more angles of the coat. Roman smirked. 

“Why do you ask?” He asked slyly. 

“No reason, I uh, Well, Uhm, well… Eugene likes... fashion,” Ned replied awkwardly. Roman laughed. 

“Yes, Ned, of course, Eugene will like it.”

  
  
  


Eugene, Keith, and Zach sat outside of the cafe, Eugene with a cup of hard coffee and the others with empty plates of what was food. Keith was doing a vlog type thing with Zach while he sat kinda awkwardly sipping on his second cup of coffee that day. Eugene hated vlogging; It was just talking to yourself. He liked it when someone was there recording, and when he was on a ‘set’.

Keith finished his mini vlog and pocketed his phone getting up from his seat, slightly pulling down on his crop top.

“I am so uncomfortable right now,” Keith laughed slightly, Zach nodding in agreement. 

“It’s alright. Just don’t think about it. Pretend that you’re just rocking your everyday clothes,” Eugene explained. “Trust me. I’m self-conscious too.”

“How could you be self-conscious though! You’re so hot!” Keith exasperated, staring at Eugene with slight shock and irritability. Like the face when he gets third place in the ‘bake without a recipe’ video. You know what I mean. 

“You’re not that funny sometimes, Keith,” Eugene snorted, a trace of bitterness in his tone. He turned around to start walking down the sidewalk before Keith could say anything more, both Keith and Zach standing there for a split second before following Eugene. 

  
  


_ ‘I’m being serious, Eugene! Not everything I say is a joke...’ _


	7. anger

The trio walked into the office, done filming the first two of three activities of the day. The last activity was partying, which had to wait until nightfall. Eugene walked down through the hallway and into the office room, grabbing his original clothes (Leather jacket, black tank top) and closing the door behind him. He pulled off his crop top and slid on his tank top. As he started to pull on his jacket, Zach walked in to retrieve his phone charger. 

“Hey Eugene,” Zach greeted. 

“Hey.”  
“Are you alright?” Zach asked, looking up at Eugene with round blue eyes. He scoffed and crossed his arms. 

“Yeah, why wouldn’t be,” He replied coldly, giving the smaller man a hard glare. 

“You just seem, I don’t know, out of it?” Zach said hesitantly.

“It’s just the hangover, Zach,” Eugene said. 

“Ok,” Zach shrugged. “Y’know, you seem thinner. Have you been eating ok?” Eugene’s faced burned.

“Are you guys playing a prank on me?!” He snapped, hand gripping tighter on his arm. “It seems like every fucking person in this office is trying to fucking mess with me! It’s not funny!”

“What?!? Eugene! What are you-” Zach tried to say, but Eugene stomped past him, going straight through the hallway and out the door. He hopped into his car, leaving the driveway and speeding away from the office. He felt too sick and tired to even think right now; he just wanted to be home with his dogs Emma and Pesto and go to sleep. 

Zach came running out the door as Ned pulled in with Roman, who dropped him off at the building. 

“Zach, Zach, what’s wrong?” Ned asked, grabbing onto Zach’s shoulders as Zach ran up to him. “Where’s Eugene?!” 

“He just… left,” Zach said, worried and feeling guilty for ticking Eugene off. “I really made him mad-” 

“Call me an Uber,” Ned said walking briskly into the office and going to his desk to grab his belongings such as his wallet and keys and stuffed them into his pants pockets. By the time Ned walked back out the office door, Zach had called an Uber.

“Ned, what’s all the fuss? Where’s Eugene?” Keith asked, walking out the office door right after Ned had. He saw the man packing up and needed to check it out. 

“Eugene left,” Ned said, hands opening and closing anxiously. “Zach said he made Eugene mad, but I don’t know how. I’m going to go find him,” Ned said, a look of determination in his light green eyes. 

“Just don’t mention his weight…” Zach mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck. “I may have made him mad for calling him thin. He thought I was trying to mess with him! I wasn’t!” 

“Why would he think you were messing with him?” Keith asked, concerned. Zach shrugged. 

“He said it seemed like everyone in the office was ‘pulling a prank on him,’” Zach said. “I don’t know, Keith. It’s Eugene. No one understands him. “

“I do,” Ned cut in confidently. Zach let out a half-hearted laugh. 

“Sure, Ned,” Zach said. “Now, your Uber’s here. Make sure Eugene is alright, ok? I’m worried that I hurt his feelings…” Ned saw the guilt on Zach’s face and gave the shorter man a look of empathy. He was pretty sure that they’ve all made a comment on Eugene’s weight. 

“...See you,” Ned said, opening the back seat of the Uber, giving the man Eugene’s house address. The drive wasn’t too long and the driver was friendly, starting some small talk about friends and family. Ned replied as best he could, but was too worried about Eugene to finish some of the conversations, and finally, he was dropped off at Eugene’s house. Ned gave the driver a quick ‘thank you before rushing up towards Eugene’s house, unlocking the door.   
The curtains were all drawn and the only light source was a small kitchen lamp that sat dimly on the counter, the house silent beside the quiet hum of the air conditioner. He walked into the living room to see Eugene fast asleep on his couch, his dogs curled up with him. Ned couldn’t help but smile.


	8. Ned-

Ned sat on a living room chair, waiting for Eugene to wake up from his slumber. Waiting like this was hard, and not waking Eugene up himself was even harder, but at least he could text the other guys in this moment of silence.   
He pulled out his phone, texting Zach and Keith to tell them that Eugene was at his house (Which Ned had expected) and that he was fast asleep. Ned felt a bit sleepy himself but didn’t feel like sleeping. He wanted to be awake when Eugene woke up, Not Eugene waking up to him sleeping on his chair; That’d be a bit awkward, even if they would crash at each other’s houses from time to time.   
Ned waited for about a half-hour, (checking his phone and texting the other guys) until he heard A slight shuffling from the couch. He looked up to see Eugene stirring slightly, his dogs waking up, annoyed.   
“Eugene?” Ned asked in a whisper, seeing if the man was awake. The room was silent for a second before Eugene replied. 

“Ned?” He yawned, voice groggy. 

“Eugene, are you ok?” Ned asked, watching Eugene sit up and rub his eyes sleepily. 

“Yes, I’m fine, Ned,” Eugene hissed, crossing his arms, his nails digging into his skin. 

“Ok,” Ned breathed. He got up and walked over to Eugene, sitting down on the couch next to him. “Eugene?” 

“Yes, Ned?” Eugene replied, eyes trailing up from his hands and to Ned’s eyes. His beautiful light green eyes. Eugene inhaled, waiting restlessly for a reply. 

“I-I-” Ned bit at his lip. It’s Eugene, Ned. You don’t have to be nervous. Just Eugene. 

‘I love you. I love you, Eugene.’

“... I care about you, Eugene. I was worried when you weren’t at work,” Ned said, slightly annoyed with himself that he didn’t tell Eugene the extent of his feelings. Eugene gave Ned a soft smile and chuckled lightly. 

“You’re such a dad,” Eugene replied, leaning his head down on Ned’s shoulder. Ned felt less tense by Eugene’s touch. Eugene never showed anyone signs of affection without being forced to, so Ned felt extremely honored. Ned’s heart pounded faster than it has ever before, wrapping an arm around Eugene’s waist and pulling him slightly closer.   
“Eugene?”

“Yeah?”

Ned didn’t answer and just leaned down closer to Eugene, their lips meeting softly. Eugene gasped slightly. 

‘How could someone as beautiful as Ned like me?’

Their lips parted after a few gentle seconds, both of them looking straight into each other’s eyes.   
“I-I-” Eugene started but was cut off by a panicking Ned. 

“I-I’m sorry, Eugene! I shouldn’t have, I-” Ned panicked, his light eyes filled with worry.

“Ned, stop,” Eugene said, putting a hand on Ned’s broad shoulder. Ned looked at him with guilt. 

“I love you too.”


End file.
